omniversal_battlefieldfandomcom-20200215-history
Magnus The Red
|-|Primarch= |-|Daemon Prince= Character Synopsis Magnus the Red, the Primarch of the Thousand Sons Traitor Legion, is one of the few surviving Primarchs and is currently an extremely powerful Daemon Prince of the Chaos God Tzeentch. He was also known during the early years of the Imperium as the "Crimson King" and the "Red Cyclops." A giant in both physical and mental terms whilst still an inhabitant of the Materium, the copper-skinned Magnus possessed tremendous innate psychic ability, and constantly sought to understand the nature of the Warp, becoming a Sorcerer of formidable power. Magnus thought he would be able to control the Great Ocean of psychic energy that was the Warp; however, his prodigious and careless application of his psychic gifts eventually caused him to fall out of favour with his father, the Emperor of Mankind, as well as with the majority of his brother Primarchs. His psychic immaturity, recklessness, and arrogance also caused his own undoing, as it eventually brought about his own damnation and eternal servitude to the Dark God of Change, Tzeentch. Character Statistics Tiering: 4-B '| '''4-B '| '2-C ' 'Verse: '''Warhammer 40K '''Name: '''Magnus the Red, The Crimson King, The Red Cyclops '''Gender: '''Male '''Age: '''Above 10,000 Years '''Classification: '''Primarch of A Thousand Sons, High-Level Psycker, Daemon Prince of Tzeentch '''Special Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Vast Psychic Power, Telepathy, Telekinesis, Mind Manipulation, Astral Projection, Matter Manipulation, Transmutation, Perception Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Precognition, Fire Manipulation, Dimensional Travel (Can step in and out of reality for an indefinite amount of time), Fear Manipulation & Illustion Casting (Can cause hallucinations and induce the feeling of paranoia), Power Mimicry/Absorption (Capable of stealing the powers of others through absorbing), Power Nullifcation (Has the power to nullify the powers of other psyckers), Intangibility, Statistics Amplification, Curse Manipulation, can attack an opponet on a physical, spiritual, mental and conceptual level, Space-Time Manipulation (Can rip holes through Space and Time) Blackhole Creation (Able to create vortexes to the warp, which essentially send the opponet to another location), Can vastly enhance his own physical characteristics, Biological Manipulation , Earth Manipulation, Electricity Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Energy Manipulation, Explosion Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Probability Manipulation, Void Manipulation, Weather Manipulation, Curse Manipulation, BFR, Duplication, Healing, Intangibility (Magnus can shift his body's state to exist partially in the Materium and in the Warp, allowing him to phase through matter and become immune to harm), Invisibility, Portal Creation, Possession, Immunity to most poisons and toxins, Mind Manipulation, Numerous Spells, Death Manipulation, Transmutation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Telekinesis, Reality Warping, Regeneration (Low-Mid), Resistance to Magic, Possession, Mind Manipulation, Empathic Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, Reality Warping, Conceptual Manipulation, Power Nullification and Existence Erasure | All previous abilities but increased immensely, Conceptual Manipulation, Chaos Manipulation, Creation, Law Manipulation, Physics Manipulation, Abstract Existence (Daemons exist as living ideals and metaphors, representing collective belief and thought), Madness Manipulation, Summoning, Immortality (Type 1, 3, 4, 8 and 9; Can manifest avatars in the Materium while his true form resides in the Warp), Resurrection, Regeneration (Low-Godly), True Flight, Incorporeal, Acausality (Paracausality) 'Destructive Ability: Solar System Level '(Considered one of the strongest psyckers in existence, he's placed vastly beyond Teturact, who could warp an entire solar system and influence things beyond it's structure. In addition, he's superior to entities such as The Bloodthirsters, who can grow to the size of star systems in the Eye of Terror. On par with the other Primarchs, including Sanguinius who can place a crack in Daemon Horus's armor. Even his brethen can compete with greater level Daemon, who can do this.) | '''Solar System Level '(Has grown much stronger than his Primarch state, of which was already capable of combating Bloodthirtsters and other high ranking Daemon. Should be comparable to other Deamon such as Madail, who within the Ruinstorm, created a fortress billions of miles wide and millions of miles tall) | 'Multi-Universe Level '(When he first entered The Immaterium, he alone had enough power to snap entire realities apart and reshape them into forms he desired, all with naught but a gaze. It's stated that Magnus upon gathering more power and knowledge about The Warp could dominate and wish to be anything he desired within The Warp, where countless daemon can create entire pocket universes through stray thought alone. His presence in The Warp create entirely new concepts and metaphors) 'Speed: Massively FTL+ '(A space marine gaining a fraction of the power of a Primarach was able to view lasers moving at a snails pace. Can content with other Primarchs, who also have comparable speed) | 'Massively FTL+ '(Much faster than beforehand. Can fight on par with greater Deamon and Daemon Princes) | 'Immeasurable '(Space, time and distance were stated to be meaningless to Magnus) '''Lifting Ability: Class T+, much higher with telekinesis and psychic amps | At least Class T+ | Immeasurable Striking Ability: Solar System Class '(Casually smacks around Daemon, who can grow to the size of Solar Systems and can even control entire star systems, including the empty space between them. Can place cracks in Daemon Horus, who was already able to combat The Emporer) | '''Solar System Class '| 'Multi-Universal '(His immense will is enought to crash realities and reshape them. Can create entirely new concepts within The Warp. Can dominate a realm where nameless daemon create pocket universes) '''Durability: Solar System level | Solar System level '''| '''Multi-Universe Level (Nameless daemon who can create universes would fearful of Magnus and in actuality, fled from the Daemon Prince himself) Stamina: Immense | Limitless | Limitless Range: 'Extended melee range (several meters), Kilometers with most powers, Planetary with time manipulation and shields | The same, if not higher | At least Multiversal 'Intelligence: Supergenius, holds vast, intimate knowledge of the Warp and Chaos, tactful leader of the Thousand Sons Legion, a sect of superhuman warriors with intelligence significantly above that of mere men. Every Primarch bears intelligence far beyond all manner of the average or even above average human reach, with virtually all of them being considered geniuses in the fields they hold expertise in, with few capable of matching up their intellect individually. Among even his brothers he was a rather grand intellectual, with a pursuit of knowledge that led him to new fields of savvy (but ultimately harmful) experimentations with the essence of the Warp, becoming a resourceful wielder of the Immaterium and its raw strength to quite a degree compared to those even immersed in the mannerisms of it. Weaknesses: 'Hitting his missing eye could deal serious damage | His power outside the immaterium diminshes | None notable '''Versions: Primarch '| 'Daemon Prince '| 'In The Warp ' Other Attributes '''List of Equipment: '''Power Armor, Force Staff '''Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Tzeentch's Firestorm:' Magnus conjures a storm of pink and blue fire that mutates his foes, leaving capering Daemons that claw and bite in its wake. *'Boon of Mutation:' Magnus channels the warping power of Chaos into a warrior marked for glory, transforming the champion until his flesh wrenches and flows. *'Glamour of Tzeentch:' Magnus twists and obscures the perceptions of his foes to the point that he becomes all but invisible. *'Doombolt:' Magnus hurls a bolt of energy that blasts its targets into horrifying new shapes. *'Temporal Manipulation:' By creating a pocket of dilated time, Magnus drastically accelerates his own healing. *'Weaver of Fates:' Magnus traces the skeins of the future to see the fates of battle. Forewarned of imminent danger, he dodges attacks with supernatural reflexes. *'Boon of Change:' As Magnus chants, his minions begin to twist and new forms take shape as the will of Tzeentch commands. *'Bolt of Change:' Magnus unleashes a bolt of roiling Warp energy that wracks the foe with sickening and uncontrolable mutations. *'Gaze of Fate:' Magnus uses his powers of precognition to unravel the strands of destiny, and in doing so uncovers the one true path to victory. *'Treason of Tzeentch:' Magnus reaches his thoughts into the minds of his victims, subverting their will and turning them upon their own allies. *'Flickering Flames:' Cackling madly, Magnus' minions are wreathed in pink and blue flames that leap forth to consume their foes. *'Infernal Gateway:' Magnus opens a portal to the Warp, a tear in the fabric of the mortal plane that sucks foes into certain oblivion. *'Infernal Gaze:' Unholy power streams from Magnus' eye, charring and melting everything caught in its path. *'Death Hex:' Magnus places a dire hex upon his enemies. Wards and energised shields flicker and fail, leaving the foe exposed. *'Gift of Chaos:' As the power of the Warp surges through Magnus' victim, bones snap and flesh rips as a new form takes shape. *'Prescience:' By focusing his warp-sight Magnus can guide the aim of his allies, bringing a swift and merciless death to their foes. *'Diabolic Strength:' The unholy energies of Chaos course through Magnus or another chosen recipient, swelling the target's frame with the strength to tear a tank in two. *'Warptime:' The power of the Immaterium bursts from Magnus, warping time and heightening the speed of him and his allies. Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Warhammer 40k Category:Leaders Category:Psychics Category:Telepaths Category:Warriors Category:Protagonist Category:Demons Category:Antagonists Category:Traitors Category:Tragic Characters Category:Chaos (Warhammer) Category:Humans Category:Armor Users Category:Staff Users Category:Primarchs Category:Science Fantasy Characters Category:Books Category:Geniuses Category:Technopaths Category:Immortals Category:Males Category:Brawlers Category:Princes Category:Perception Manipulators Category:Matter Manipulators Category:Astral Projectors Category:Soul Manipulators Category:Dimensional Travel Users Category:Fear Users Category:Illusionist Category:Power Nullification Users Category:Absorbers Category:Intangibility Users Category:Curse Wielders Category:Stat Amplification Users Category:Mind Users Category:Conceptual Control Category:Space Benders Category:Blackhole Users Category:BFR Users Category:Time Benders Category:Biological Manipulators Category:Earth Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Energy Manipulators Category:Fate Users Category:Life Users Category:Explosion Users Category:Weather Users Category:Void Users Category:Probability Benders Category:Emotion Controllers Category:Duplication Users Category:Healers Category:Portal Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Reality Warpers Category:Regenerators Category:Magic Users Category:Abstract Beings Category:Chaos Users Category:Physics Benders Category:Law Manipulators Category:Non-Corporeal Beings Category:Acausal Beings Category:Ressurection Users Category:Avatar Creation Users Category:Madness Inducers Category:Summoners Category:Creation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 2